Comment s'occuper à Poudlard
by Helnox
Summary: Severus reçoit enfin un objet qu'il attendait depuis un moment et ce  colis  va semer la zizanie dans l'école.


**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Comment s'occuper à Poudlard_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à la Warner Bross.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Petit One Shot pour vous sur Harry Potter pour un peu changer de ma fiction sur Stargate (dont je publie le prochain chapitre jeudi). J'espère que cette histoire totalement WTF vous plaira et que vous allez bien rire :)

**Merci à Marine ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Comment s'occuper à Poudlard**

Il était heureux, il avait enfin reçu son colis. Il l'avait commandé il y a deux mois. En ouvrant le carton, il mit la main sur un livret plutôt épais et commença à le lire.

« _Cher lecteur,_

_Vous avez enfin la main sur le meilleur sorcier possible dans le monde, le Albus Dumbledore._

_Vous allez pouvoir passer des heures de plaisir à découvrir toutes les fonctionnalités et tous les modes que vous pouvez utiliser._

_Ci-joint, vous avez une liste de toutes ces fonctions afin que vous puissiez en profiter au maximum._

_Amusez vous bien !_ »

Rogue tourna la page et décida de commencer à essayer Albus dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard où il enseignait l'art des potions depuis maintenant dix ans. Il adorait embêter ses élèves et leur crier dessus. Cette nouvelle année allait bien lui plaire même si le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne lui avait pas été attribué depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Rogue commença à lire le livret contenant les différentes façons d'utiliser sa commande.

Vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir comment utiliser le Dumbledore. Soyez attentifs aux propositions de fonctions et aux conseils qui vont avec. En espérant que vos victimes en prendront bien du plaisir à être emmerdées.

_**1| Le mur**_

Placez votre Albus Dumbledore dans un endroit très fréquenté dans le secteur où vous êtes. Chaque personne qui voudra entrer en contact et parler avec votre directeur ne recevra aucune réponse et le sorcier partira en esquissant un pas de Moonwalk.

_**2| L'ignorance**_

Vous avez une certaine défiance envers les élèves travailleurs ? Alors placez Albus dans une bibliothèque où seront à coup sûr ce genre d'enfants. Activez ce mode pour que lorsqu'un élève lui demandera quelque chose, ce-dernier se contentera de lui répondre « _qu'il n'en sait rien et que les études ne servent à rien_ ».

_PS : Toute insulte prononcée par Albus est totalement voulue._

_**3| La chasse aux élèves**_

Parfois, les élèves sont trop sages et donc vous n'avez pas d'excuse pour les gronder. Albus possède la meilleure solution. Lancez-le dans une grande pièce très fréquentée et il ira chercher le moindre petit détail pour aller les réprimander. Dans ce cas, il les enfermera dans un filet pour vous les remettre afin que vous les punissiez.

_PS : Rien ne vous interdit de punir les élèves courant de peur dans la pièce._

_**4| La cuisine**_

Vous avez un petit creux mais vous ne savez pas cuisiner, les elfes de maison sont indisponibles ou alors vous avez la flemme de la faire ? Albus la fait pour vous. Il vous concoctera des plats gastronomiques de haut niveau avec lesquels vous allez vous régaler.

_PS : Il peut lui arriver de prendre la voix de Yves Camdeborde de l'émission « MasterChef » et de demander du piment d'Espelette._

_**5| L'attention en cours**_

Pas assez de notoriété ? Vos élèves ne vous respectent pas ? Alors activez votre Albus et laissez-le agir. Il frappera tout enfant qui parlera et engueulera les commères de la classe. Il peut aussi si vous le désirez, saboter les résultats des devoirs pour votre plus grand plaisir.

_PS : Il peut devenir incontrôlable et tenter de vous agresser._

_**6| La mort lente et douloureuse**_

Vous en avez marre des centaines de vos élèves, alors vous pouvez vous lancer la dernière fonctionnalité du Dumbledore. Ils les emmènera dans une pièce sombre de votre établissement et leur infligera les pires punitions : pendus par les pieds, la torture des plumes qui chatouillent et tuent de rire.

_PS : Toutes les punitions nous ont été conseillées par Argus Rusard._

Voilà, maintenant vous savez vous servir de votre Albus Dumbledore à la perfection. Vous pouvez l'ouvrir à plus de fonctions avec les disques modulables qui ne sont qu'à quarante gallions l'unité.

Rogue content, prit son matériel, se disant qu'il allait bien s'amuser cette année.


End file.
